Vehicle Corded
Summary When burger sneaks out for his vehicle ride, he got the pony thugs steal the others vehicles that belongs to his friends. Plot Piggy and his friends are driving their vehicles to the pony thugs, and then they jumped out of their vehicles. team P.A.F are about to fight the pony thugs, Wolfy was first next was Piggy. Burger was about to fight but with his vehicle and his go-go canon and blasts one of his canons at the pony thug. Piggy was really impress by Burger, Alex was wondering happily very Piggy made the vehicles along with his friends. Then a pony thug was behind Krystals and she was about to hit the pony thug but unfortunately she knocked herself too and the pony thug grabbed her, Krystals said "Help!", Bray was about to save her form the pony thug and threw the pony thug far away. Piggy would like everyone after the battle a good hustle and they head home to their lair. Burger was wondering that he and his friends should use their vehicles more often, but Piggy thinks it's for emergencies only along with his friends. Burger wants to use his vehicle now though. Piggy and his friends said "No!". It was nighttime, the whole P.A.F team was asleep expect Burger that wanted to use his vehicle he needs to think of a way to get to his vehicle but clearly, Piggy's friends and Piggy can hear Burger the whole time. Burger said that he should go to the attic, Piggy doesn't mind, Burger went to the attic but really he went to his vehicle and ride for fun. But later, pony thugs were walking to the P.A.F lair and took their other vehicles. In the morning, Piggy and his friends were going to check in their vehicles. But suddenly their vehicles were gone, the whole P.A.F team was shocked, and they called Burger to tell him what happened. When Burger came, he didn't know how to vehicles got stolen by the pony thugs, Steve saw Burger's vehicle it still here. The others think that Burger used his vehicle last night, Burger told P.A.F team the truth. Piggy yelled "This is unacceptable, Burger! Now we have to get our rest of our vehicles!". Wolfy realize that Piggy and his friends can fly because they all have power, Piggy corrects Wolfy and fly off along with the others. Team P.A.F was watching the pony thugs got their vehicles, Bray sneaks up to the pony thugs and quickly take his vehicle back without them noticing until the pony thug saw his color dash. they realize P.A.F was apart of this and Piggy and his friends attacked. But then the problem was the pony thug was behind them and block the way so they wouldn't escape, until Krystals sneaks behind them and knock them out. Burger was still sorry about what happen early to his friends' vehicles, they all aspect his apology and has the job for Burger. Burger was crying because he had the wash his friends' vehicles, Wolfy, Piggy and his friends got Burger the right thing to do. Trivia * This is the P.A.F teams first vehicles appearance * In the fighting scene, the only members who didn't helped in first battle is Patty, Woolide, and Alex, also the second battle was Burger, Steve, Patty and Wolfy * This reveals sometimes Krystals is clumsy when she knock the pony thugs over